


Family Dinner

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Secret Relationship, Understanding Alec Lightwood, protective children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “You know as well as I do that your children aren't going to have one negative thing to say about this, Maryse,” Luke said with a smile as he took her hand gently in his. “Your kids are the most open minded bunch of brats that I've had the misfortune of being around in the last decade at least.” He teased, grinning wildly when he saw the woman at his side finally smile.





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized how much I've missed writing Maryse. So have some happy Lightwood family feels. <3

“You're not still worried about what they're going to say, are you?” Luke asked Maryse for what felt like the one hundredth time in under an hour.

“You know I am, Lucian.” Maryse said with a sigh. “I can't help it. These are my kids and I've put them all through so much and here I am, secretly dating someone, and not just someone, a werewolf and I haven't had the courage to tell any of them.” 

“You know as well as I do that your children aren't going to have one negative thing to say about this, Maryse,” Luke said with a smile as he took her hand gently in his. “Your kids are the most open minded bunch of brats that I've had the misfortune of being around in the last decade at least.” He teased, grinning wildly when he saw the woman at his side finally smile.

“Yes, darling, I know that. And you know that's not why I'm nervous.” She dropped her head carefully to Luke's shoulder, closing her eyes and sending out a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Maryse wasn't about to just ruin some of the most important relationships in her life.

“I'm sure they'll be shocked, maybe a little speechless but everything is going to be okay. I promise you. Its going to be fine.” Luke tried to reassure her, positive that he was right.

“I really hope you're right, Lucian. I really do.” Maryse whispered as she closed her eyes once more, letting the gentleness of her lovers hand in her hair lull her to sleep.

~*~*~

“Does anyone have any idea why mom's suddenly decided we all needed to attend a family dinner?” Isabelle asked as she twirled a letter opener expertly between her fingers.

“I mean, she's been in a much better mood lately. You've all noticed that, right?” Jace asked as he looked around at the faces of his siblings spread out across the room.

“She has been.” Alec agreed, as he sipped his wine. He grimaced at the taste. He just could not get used to the taste of alcohol.

“You guys really don't know?” Max asked, grinning wildly as he realized he knew something his older sibling didn't.

“What? And you know?” Jace asked with a huff.

“Yep.” Max replied, his grin growing when Jace rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“And what? You're not going to tell us, little brother?” Isabelle asked as she carefully placed the letter opener back down on the table.

“Nope.” Max laughed when his sister tossed her hair over his shoulder as if she didn't care either way. He might have been young but he knew better.

“Jace, Isabelle, leave your little brother alone,” Maryse said as she entered the room, a bright blue dress on her sleek form, her hair, for once, down and loose instead of tied up and back. Such a simple change and yet Maryse felt more free than she could ever remember feeling.

Before anyone had the chance to speak again, a knock on the door rang throughout the room. Confused, her children all looked around the room.

“But we're all here,” Isabelle said. “I thought this was a family dinner?” She asked.

“It is, darling.” Maryse said with a smile before turning to answer the door. Taking a moment to just breathe, Maryse grinned happily at the sight of Luke standing in the doorway. She laughed at the confused expressions on the faces of the three individuals standing behind him. “Well, come in, come in.” She said with a laugh, ushering them all inside.

“Uh, mom?” Alec asked, sounding confused while at the same time relieved at the sight of Magnus entering the room. 

“What's going on?” Jace asked as he stood and opened his arms for Clary to situate herself in.

“Not that I'm complaining or anything but what's everyone doing here?” Isabelle asked her mother, smiling as Simon made his way to her side.

“Like I said, children, this is a family dinner. We couldn't exactly have it without every member of this family being present, now could we?” Maryse asked, trying her best not to laugh at the surprised and startled expressions on her children's and their significant others faces. 

“Mom.” Alec spoke first, his voice quivering with emotion.

“Sweetheart, Magnus is as much a part of this family as you are. I am so sorry for ever making you think he wasn't. Anyone that loves my children as much as I do is welcome in my home and my life.” Maryse said with a watery smile as she looked from Magnus, to Clary and finally to Simon.

“Way to make a vampire feel like part of the family, Mrs. Lightwood.” Simon said with a huge smile as he leaned down to wrap his arms around Isabelle's shoulders.

“You're very welcome, Simon. And Clary, its nice to finally have a chance to get to know you better. Jace has most definitely done well for himself.” Maryse said, laughing outright when Jace's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“Well, Maryse, I can honestly say that this is the most unexpected thing that has happened to me since I went and fell in love with a Shadowhunter.” Magnus said from his spot beside Alec. “Unexpected but very much welcomed.” He smiled shyly as he gripped Alec's hand just a little tighter than was probably necessary. 

Max rolled his eyes at his sappy siblings. They were all ridiculous.

“But what about Luke?” Max spoke up, a impish grin on his face.

“Ah, yes. Well, you see-” Maryse began, suddenly nervous as eight sets of eyes locked onto her.

“I guess you could say that technically I'm an extended member of the family just like Clary, Simon and Magnus all are.” Luke explained, waiting to see if anyone caught his meaning. Seconds ticked by before Luke watched Magnus' eyes widen in shock.

“Well, will wonders never cease.” Magnus said happily as he looked from Luke to Maryse, suddenly seeing the hand that Luke had rested on Maryse's back in an entirely new way.

“What?” Simon asked, still confused when Isabelle gasped.

“By the angel.” Jace whispered, his own eyes widening in surprise. “Way to go Maryse.”

“What?” Simon asked again, still in the dark even as Clary seemed to grasp the meaning to Luke's words.

While Maryse could admit that the smiles and looks of awe being sent her way were all so reassuring, she couldn't help but worry what Alec would say. If she were honest with herself, she knew she was more worried about his opinion than anyone else's. After everything Maryse had said and done to Alec when he'd come out and started dating Magnus, if anyone had the right to not approve of her relationship with Luke, it was her headstrong Alexander.

“You're dating Luke.” Alec said plainly, watching from across the room as his mother, who was always so put together, nervously wrung her hands together. In the background Alec heard Simon's shocked gasp.

“I am.” Maryse answered, her voice strong.

“For how long?” Alec asked, curiously.

“Nearly six months.” Luke answered, surprising everyone in the room.

“And... you're happy?” Alec asked, without missing a beat. He watched as his mother bashfully ducked her head at his question, looking up at Luke as she answered.

“Immensely.” She answered honestly and laughed nervously when both Isabelle and Clary, and Simon apparently, seemed to coo at her words.

Alec slowly made his way from Magnus' side, across the room, to stand in front of his mother and Luke. He looked at them both, took in the still nervousness in his mothers eyes. In Luke's though, Alec saw nothing but love and determination. Alec knew, no matter what, the older man would be damned before he let anything or anyone take Maryse away from him. It was the same look Alec himself got when Magnus was concerned. He knew that look and feeling well.

“I know my mother can take care of herself,” Alec began as he looked at Luke. “But you promise me that you're going to be there for her and take care of her yourself. She deserves someone to look after her once in a while.” Even hearing the shocked gasp from his mother didn't deter him. He refused to break eye contact with Luke until the older man answered him.

“Alec. I swear to you. I'm going to do everything in my power to protect and take care of your mother. There's no point in not being completely honest with you, man, but I love her.” Luke said with a smile as he looked away from Alec, down to Maryse's own tear filled eyes. “I love her and I'll be damned before I let anyone hurt her.”

Behind him, Alec was sure that his sister and Clary were crying. Simon probably was too. Not that it would surprise him if the vampire was. He was a bit of a sap, Alec was learning.

“Dude. I really hope that wasn't the first time you said that to her.” Jace faux whispered across the room to Luke and Alec couldn't help but roll his eyes. He'd obviously been spending too much time with Simon if he was starting to talk like him.

If there was any tension left in the room, Jace's words broke it. Snickers broke out throughout the room and Alec sighed an over exaggerated sigh.

“If you're happy, mom, then I'm happy for you. If anyone deserves true happiness in their life, its you.” Alec finally said, smiling at his mom and laughing when he practically threw herself into his arms, hugging him and holding onto him for dear life.

“Thank you, Alexander. Thank you.” Maryse whispered against his chest where her face was buried. While Alec continued to hold his mother he watched as everyone began moving about the room, rushing to Luke's side, hugging him and offering him their congratulations. It made Alec smile. This crazy mixed up group of Shadowhunters and Downworlders were his family now. As odd a group they made, he knew he wouldn't trade a single one of them for anything.

“I'm glad you've found a little bit of happiness, Maryse,” Magnus said, startling Alec out of his thoughts. “If Luke can bring you half as much happiness as Alexander has brought me, then you're very lucky indeed.” He smiled warmly as he placed a hand on Alec's lower back.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Maryse said as she straightened herself back up and wiped delicately at her eyes, sure that her crying had caused her makeup to run. She was startled when she felt a light tingle race up her arms to her face. Seeing the grin on Magnus' face as the blue wisp of magic dissipated from his fingers she couldn't help but laugh. “Thank you, again.” She grinned, knowing that she once again looked presentable.

“Its kind of handy having a Warlock around.” Alec teased as he leaned down to press a kiss to Magnus' temple.

“Hush you.” Magnus said with a huff as he swatted playful at the taller boys chest. “We're very happy for you, Maryse. I'll admit. Luke is quite a catch.” He said with a wink, smirking devilishly when Alec tugged him in closer to his side.

“Boys.” Maryse smiled happily at them before she was bombarded by Isabelle and Clary, both of which pulled her into numerous hugs. 

“Mom! I am so happy for you!” Isabelle exclaimed, her eyes bright as she laughed again and hugged her mother.

“Oh my gosh, Maryse, so am I! Luke is amazing!” Clary said happily as she moved to hug the man she'd always looked at as her father. “You lucked out with this one.”

“Believe me, dear, I know I did.” Maryse admitted easily, laughing happily when Luke seemed to duck his head in embarrassment this time.

“You already know I'm happy for you.” Max spoke up, sounding extremely bored. He hugged his mother and shook Luke's hand before disappearing down the hallway in the direction of his room.

“Yeah, Maryse, congrats. We're all happy for you.” Jace added with a smile and a hug of his own. “But you hurt her, Luke, and your pack will be one Alpha short.” He promised with a stiff nod of her head before darting off towards the kitchen where their food still waited.

“So like, does this make you our surrogate mom now, Mrs. L?” Simon asked seriously and Maryse just laughed. This was her family now and she loved them, as weird as they were, she loved them all.

“How about you all take yourselves into the dinning room and Magnus? If you don't care, maybe reheat the food, please?” Luke asked happily. He stood back, holding Maryse's hand, watching as all of their kids quickly made their way in the direction of the food.

“Luke?” She asked once they were alone. She gasped happily when he seemingly swooped down and pulled her into a rather passionate kiss. “Luke!”

“I do love you, you know.” Luke whispered against her lips.

“I know, darling. I love you as well.” She replied, smiling against his lips. 

“Even if I come with a Simon?” Luke asked teasingly, grinning at her as he pulled back.

“I come with a Jace, darling, so I think we're even.” Maryse said, smirking at him.

“They are starting to adapt each others personalities, aren't they?” Luke asked with a groan.

“Its never going to be boring with them around at least.” Maryse added as she laced her fingers together with Luke's.

“I wouldn't change a thing.” Luke assured her as he pressed a kiss to her temple, much like Alec had done with Magnus before.

“Nor I.” Maryse said happily as she leaned into Luke's arms. Together they made their way towards their family, finally happy with where their lives had taken them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! With a new laptop so I can finally write without having to wait 30 minutes for my computer to boot up. :P
> 
> Now. Let's see if I can get back into the flow of writing for this fandom again. I have really missed you guys!


End file.
